Tales of Travels, Taverns, and Trysts
by starlitnocturne
Summary: Collection of short stories about what (and who) Gwaine is doing between s3ep8 and s3ep12. (Follows "Encounter on the Road." Visit my author profile for complete list of Gwaine stories in order). Please R&R!
1. Prodding the Past

It was Raieya and Gwaine's first night in the tavern and keeping with their tradition thus far, they had spent the evening drinking. The wind howled and rain pounded against the window as Raieya tossed their bags off the bed and to the floor. She stumbled over to the side of the bed, gripping the head board for balance while clumsily removing her dress. Kicking it aside she drew in a breath, trying to clear her head. She blamed the weather for her overindulgence of warm mead that night. Looking across the room she could see Gwaine was no better off than her. He'd had quite a bit of ale and was struggling to undo his belt so he could pull off his shirt. With a laugh, Raieya carefully crossed the room to him.

"Here," she offered. "Let me."

"Cause you can do better," Gwaine slurred with a grin.

"Probably," smirked Raieya.

Her fingers fumbled with the buckle for a moment and then she got it and cast it aside.

"Arms up," she instructed.

Gwaine obeyed and Raieya tugged his shirt up and off.

Raieya stepped back but Gwaine grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Gwaine," said Raieya, breaking it off after a moment. "Not tonight. We are both too drunk."

Gwaine opened his mouth to argue but Raieya interrupted him.

"Come on. It's cold and I'm tired. Let's just go lay down. I'll even let you hold me."

She grabbed his wrist, draping his arm around her shoulders and staggered toward the bed with him.

Gwaine laughed. "Oh, you'll let me, huh? You're the one always curling up in my arms to begin with!"

Pushing against his chest so he sat on the bed Raieya bent and pulled off his boots.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "You're warm."

She straightened, then deciding it was too much effort to walk around to the other side, climbed over him and into the bed.

"Watch it, Raieya," complained Gwaine. "You about kneed me in the groin."

Raieya laughed softly as she pulled the blankets up around them.

"Wouldn't want to damage you there," she teased.

"All you want me for is pleasure and warmth," said Gwaine, pretending to be hurt.

Raieya moved toward him but he edged away.

"Alright," laughed Raieya. "I _suppose_ you're also good company."

"I am," said Gwaine. "Damn good company. You're lucky to have me."

"Mmm," mumbled Raieya as he pulled her into his arms. "Right."

"As always," he smirked.

Raieya lay her head against his chest as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"You know," said Gwaine, once he was settled. "You never have told me how you ended up on the road."

Gwaine's comment sobered Raieya. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Not yet.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, avoiding giving him an answer.

"Cause," he responded. "I've been on the road awhile myself and not met any women who were traveling minstrels."

Raieya shrugged. "You probably just haven't crossed paths with any until me."

"I've met plenty of women though," said Gwaine, doubtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure you have," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Gwaine laughed before countering with, "None like you."

"Please," scoffed Raieya.

Gwaine smirked.

"You still haven't answered my question," he pointed out.

"What?" asked Raieya, feigning ignorance.

"How did you end up alone on the road?"

"It's really not that interesting," she answered dismissively.

"Then why don't you just tell me?" countered Gwaine. "Are you hiding some dark secret?"

He gave her a teasing look.

"No," snapped Raieya. "I just don't see why it matters."

Gwaine shrugged. Her strange behavior toward the question was really piquing his curiosity.

"It doesn't," he agreed. "So why are you acting all strange when I ask?"

"I'm not," said Raieya, defensively. "It's just not interesting. You want to know so bad? Fine. My father owns a tavern and I used to play there. You can only play the same songs for the same people for so long before they grow bored. So I took to the road to make my living."

"Your father was alright with that?"

"Yeah," Raieya shrugged, with a note of finality.

"What about you?" she asked, switching the question to him.

"Me?" said Gwaine. "Oh, I've never been one for following the rules. Left home when I was barely a man. Been on the road since."

"Where was home?"

"Caerleon's kingdom," shrugged Gwaine. "Yours?"

"Nemeth," she answered, laying her head back down as if she was bored of the conversation.

The gold ring and crescent shaped pendant Gwaine always wore on a chain around his neck caught her eye then. She had often wondered what their meaning was.

"Gwaine," she began, raising her head and drawing a hand up to brush across the necklace. "Why do you always wear these?"

For the first time, Gwaine looked a little uncomfortable.

"Just something from my family," he answered. "It's nothing."

"Did they want you to leave?" asked Raieya.

"No," Gwaine replied.

He looked away, as if staring off at a distant memory and sighed.

After a moment he stretched slightly and yawned.

"Guess I am tired after all. Good night, Raieya," he said, settling back against the pillow.

"Night," she replied.

She was even more curious about Gwaine's past now but she knew it would have to wait. Maybe one day they could tell each other the truth about what their lives were before they met.


	2. Trouble at The Two Tankards

Everything seemed quieter as Raieya lay alone for the first time since she met Gwaine. Even though the night's events left her exhausted she was having trouble falling asleep, much to her dismay. Or perhaps it was simply the knowledge that she must leave the tavern early in the morning. Or maybe, much as she hated to admit it and as irritated as she still was with him, she was worried about Gwaine.

They had arrived at The Two Tankards a day ago. As usual, Gwaine had secured them a room, pretending Raieya was his newly wed wife. Raieya hated the guise but people seemed to love a new couple.

Their stay had begun as it typically did. Raieya and Gwaine spent then first night relaxing, drinking and getting a feel for the tavern.

Earlier that morning they had visited the nearby market to replenish some of their supplies before getting ready for the evening. Gwaine would spend his time gambling and playing games for money, while Raieya performed.

It was during her performance that the trouble started.

Raieya had been watching the crowd, as she always did, monitoring the mood while she played. The crowd had seemed lively so she'd kept her music light and upbeat. She was halfway through her set when she noticed Gwaine suddenly rise, angrily knocking over his chair. Raieya kept playing, trying to ignore what she was seeing, yet unable to look away. She heard Gwaine and the man across from him shout at each other. The next thing she knew Gwaine's fist slammed into the mans face, knocking him back. Instantly a friend of the man was on Gwaine and a huge fight broke out.

Raieya set aside her lute, yelling for Gwaine as the barkeep came out shouting for everyone to break it up.

Eventually the bar keep, who was a big man, along with a couple other men managed to pull the two sides apart.

Gwaine was bruised and a little bloody, though otherwise appeared to be unhurt. However the man he had attacked seemed to have a broken nose.

"What is going on?!" the barkeep demanded.

"He insulted my wife!" said Gwaine angrily.

Raieya nearly tore through the crowd and throttled Gwaine herself. She couldn't believe he'd just caused all this trouble over her. Over a lie!

"I want you out!"

She heard the bar keep shouting at both Gwaine and the other man.

"My wife-!" Gwaine protested.

"Can sleep here tonight and the two of you can leave first thing in the morning."

Two of the barkeeps men ushered Gwaine out, though he stubbornly fought them, trying to get to Raieya.

Angrily, Raieya grabbed her lute and put it away. She knew she wouldn't make any more money now. Besides she would have to find Gwaine.

Would he leave? Or was he waiting for her outside?

Raieya quickly returned her lute to their room before slipping out a back door to avoid the commotion in the common room.

She didn't immediately see anyone once she was outside so she decided to check for Gwaine's horse in the stable.

Rounding the corner toward the barn she found Gwaine leaning up against the door.

"Raieya!" he said, sounding relieved.

"Gwaine!" she shouted. "What was that all about?!"

"That man was insulting you," he replied, calmly. "I can't let anyone insult my wife."

"Have you forgotten something?" Raieya demanded.

"No," said Gwaine. "We have to play the part though. Be convincing."

"But I am not your wife!" hissed Raieya. "I told you I didn't like this. Now look what you've done! _You_ can't even go back in to the tavern and _I_ have to leave in the morning! How much money do you think you just lost for us?!"

"I still have plenty-"

"That's not entirely the point!" Raieya interrupted. "You've taken this 'marriage' too far! It doesn't matter what someone else says about me! Are you going to pummel any man that tries to offend me? Do you think you're 'protecting my honor?' If I feel the need to get physical with someone for insulting me I can damn well do it myself!"

"No," said Gwaine. "But wife or not I don't appreciate my partner being attacked."

"I wasn't attacked," Raieya pointed out. "It was words, nothing more."

"I still think it would be odd for a husband not to defend his wife," argued Gwaine. "What do you want me to do? Agree with them? 'Oh yes, my wife is a whore.'"

"That's it!" said Raieya. "That's enough of this. I am not your wife. Not any more. Not for pretend and certainly not for real. _Never_ for real."

"You wouldn't marry me?" asked Gwaine, pretending to be offended.

"I wouldn't marry you or anyone," she replied, her voice firm. "Will you agree with me on this? No more married couple. From now on we are partners and nothing more."

"If that's what you wish," Gwaine relented.

"It is," nodded Raieya. "Now, you seem to be fine so I am going back inside."

She turned and started to walk briskly away from him when she heard him call, "Goodnight then, love! I'll see you first thing in the morning!"

Angrily she turned around, giving him a very rude gesture, before stalking back to the tavern.

And so that had been her time at The Two Tankards. She wondered if she would find Gwaine in the morning and resolved not to care if she didn't. What did it matter anyway? She didn't need him. Sighing, Raieya stretched out a little more in the empty bed and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Raieya quickly gathered all of their belongings and headed out to the stables. She found Gwaine waiting just outside their horses' stalls. Without a word she handed him his bag and turned her attention to Sterling, her horse.

"Good morning to you too," said Gwaine. "I suppose you're still mad."

"Gwaine," she replied after she finished preparing Sterling. "Just shut up and let's go."

"Ah," smirked Gwaine. "Where are we going?"

"Laught," she answered, swinging up into the saddle.

"Not far," he nodded.

Gwaine mounted as well, following Raieya outside.

Raieya was quiet at first but Gwaine's constant chatter began to wear her down eventually. By the time they were close to Laught they had returned to their normal banter.


	3. Rai

The Welcoming Scroll Inn and Tavern in Cairlinn had certainly been welcoming. Raieya and Gwaine had been there three days and decided to stay an extra night to rest before once again taking to the road. They had both made a sufficient amount of money between Raieya's performing and Gwaine's gambling so they had decided to spend their last night drinking and relaxing.

They sat together in a corner, drinking together and watching the crowd. There was a rather loud dice game going on in the middle, which Gwaine boasted he could win. Raieya had simply rolled her eyes at him in response.

"I must commend on you your pick," grinned Gwaine, taking a drink of yet another tankard of ale. "This place makes it on to my list of favorite taverns."

"Any tavern that has good ale makes it onto your list of favorite taverns," teased Raieya, with a laugh. "Besides, I should be good at picking out taverns. I grew up in one after all."

"Yeah, lucky you," he replied. "I still don't understand why you would leave!"

Raieya shrugged. "I've already explained it to you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Gwaine. "I know. Anyway I get to pick the next tavern now."

"I'm sure your pick won't be nearly as good as mine," smirked Raieya.

"I bet it is," he replied. "In fact it will be better even than this one!"

"Oh, really?"

Gwaine nodded. "I know it. Loser buys winner's drinks."

"You're on," she agreed. "Where exactly is this amazing tavern?"

"I've heard tell of several good ones not too far from here," smirked Gwaine. "A bit of a ride maybe, but worth it."

"Alright," laughed Raieya. "Where?"

"Hmmm," he teased. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Maybe it should be a surprise."

"Oh, come on," she pressed. "I don't like surprises."

"Surprises are fun," argued Gwaine. "Well, most of them anyway."

"Just tell me," said Raieya, a bit annoyed. Gwaine liked to draw things out when he was drunk. "I'll be able to figure it out before we get there anyways."

"You're no fun," he relented, giving her a dejected look.

"I like to know where I'm going," argued Raieya. "So I can be prepared."

"For what?" teased Gwaine. "It's always pretty much the same. You and your 'preparedness.'"

"That's not even a word," laughed Raieya. "Now tell me where it is you want to go."

"Yes it is," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. "And if you _must_ know..."

"Yes!"

"We can ride into Nemeth," suggested Gwaine. "I hear there are several good taverns just beyond the borders."

"No," said Raieya flatly.

Gwaine was taken aback.

"You're from Nemeth," he said. "Don't you want to go back?"

"No," she said firmly. "Not near here."

"Why?"

"Because, that puts us too close to my hometown. Fairwood."

"So?" prodded Gwaine. "We could visit your fathers tavern. You said it's good! Prove it!"

"No," snapped Raieya. "Absolutely not. There's no money to be made there. Not for me."

"But you could see your family again," pressed Gwaine. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Raieya shrugged. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It would just be a waste of time. Why go there when we can go elsewhere and be more profitable?"

"You don't want your family to meet me," said Gwaine, knowingly.

"It has nothing to do with you," said Raieya. "Everything's not about you."

"Then why can't we go to your father's tavern?"

"I've already explained it," she replied, shortly.

"Aw, come on, Rai. Please?"

"Rai?" she repeated, raising her eyes at him.

"Rai," he shrugged. "You."

"Raieya," she said. "It's already shortened from Raieyana. Do you really need to shorten it more?"

"Raieya's nice," said Gwaine. "So is Rai."

Raieya rolled her eyes at him.

"You're just lazy is all. Even Raieya's too much for you to say after several tankards of ale now. And the answer is still no."

"But-"

"No," she snapped. "If you want to go so bad you can go alone. I'm going to bed before I ride south in the morning. You decide whether you're coming with me or not."

"It's my turn to pick!" protested Gwaine.

"Then pick someplace south or nothing at all," Raieya retorted, rising from her chair. "Good night."

* * *

Gwaine stayed out in the common room long enough to finish his ale and watch the end of the dice game before returning to their room. He stumbled in the door, carelessly pulling off his boots and tossing his shirt and belt in the general area of his bags. He heard Raieya roll over in the bed and looked over to see that she had turned her back to him.

_What had happened to make her want to avoid her hometown so much?_ He wondered.

The answer would have to remain a mystery for now. He knew well enough that she was too agitated to press her any further.

With a yawn, Gwaine trudged over and plopped down on the bed. Raieya didn't move, though he guessed she wasn't actually asleep yet.

"Raieya?" he said, sliding under the blankets beside her.

There was no reply.

He reached over and gently touched her shoulder but she moved away.

"Rai," he tried, reaching for her once more. "Listen. I'm not going anywhere without you. We'll ride south in the morning."

Raieya stayed out of reach until he finished speaking.

"Good," she answered, after a moment.

She rolled over to face him and at last allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"I still get to pick the tavern, though," smirked Gwaine.

Raieya scoffed and rolled back over.

"Rai," he pleaded, rolling toward her and draping an arm across her.

"Hush, Gwaine," she replied, although she didn't pull away from him.

Gwaine laughed softly, taking that as a victory.

"Night then," he said.

"Night," mumbled Raieya.


	4. Inked

Raieya sat cross legged on the bed, looking over the journal of music she kept. She was finishing adding some new notes when the door swung open and Gwaine strode in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, plopping down on the bed behind her.

"Working on music," she replied, not turning away from her work.

"Hmmm," Gwaine responded, pulling off his boots and tossing them to the floor. "Sounds...interesting."

"If you were a musician, it would be," said Raieya, still bent over her work.

Gwaine scooted closer to her, leaning over her shoulder so that his face rested against hers.  
"Maybe," agreed Gwaine. "But I know something that will interest you even more than that."

"Oh?" she replied, turning to meet his eyes with a seductive smile.

Gwaine nodded slightly, his lips meeting hers.  
Raieya turned around, pulling him closer in response. Her journal slid off her lap, forgotten.  
Gwaine's hands moved up to Raieya's shoulders, jerking her dress and shift down as they continued to kiss.  
Raieya moaned, fondling his hardness in response.  
Gwaine groaned, pushing Raieya back onto the mattress. Then with one quick move he yanked off her dress and shift.  
Raieya laughed as he tossed the clothes aside, pulling him back down to her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss while Raieya deftly unbuckled his belt and shoved his breeches down.  
Gwaine broke off long enough to kick them aside before capturing her lips in another kiss, entering her.  
Raieya moaned his name, tangling her hands in his hair.  
As he began to move, Raieya grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head. Her fingernails raked across his back, urging him on.  
They moved in time together, breathing heavily.  
Before long Raieya reached her climax, crying out Gwaine's name. He followed a moment later, thrusting into her with a loud groan.  
Gwaine met her lips in a long kiss before collapsing onto the bed beside her. As he rolled closer to her they heard something hit the floor with a loud thunk.

"What was that?" asked Raieya, sitting up a bit.

Gwaine shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He reached for Raieya but she ignored him and sat up, looking over the edge of the bed for the source of the noise.

"It was my journal," she said. "And oh...Oh no... Gwaine!"

"What?" said Gwaine, sitting up now as well.

"The ink! The ink was on the bed. Look! It's everywhere!"

The ink well had toppled over and spread during their movements. Not only was it all over the blanket, it covered bits of Raieya and Gwaine as well.

Gwaine looked at their ink splattered legs and blanket and laughed.

"It's not funny!" said Raieya indignantly. "What are we going to do?"

"Take a bath?" suggested Gwaine, still laughing.

"Gwaine!" she said, pushing him back against the pillows.

He pulled her down with him and she began to laugh too.

"Seriously," said Raieya, once she caught her breath. "We've got to do something about this blanket and make sure it didn't get on the mattress."

"Don't worry," he said, dismissively. "We'll figure it out."

"We will," she agreed. "Right now. Get up. I don't want to lay in ink."

Gwaine groaned in protest but he sat up anyway.

Raieya slid off the bed and checked their clothes before tossing them in the corner.

"Help me spread out the blanket," she instructed.

Gwaine grabbed one end, Raieya the other, and they stretched it out. There was a fairly large stain in the middle with splatters all over the bottom of it.

"That's not good," frowned Raieya, gesturing for him to help her lay it in the floor.

"It didn't get anything else though," Gwaine pointed out with a grin.

"Except us," countered Raieya.

"I already told you what to do about that," he smirked.

Raieya rolled her eyes at him. "We should go to the bath house. Do you think it's still open?"

"It's not that late," Gwaine replied. "Just after dinner. Besides if it is I'm sure we could find a way in anyway."

"I'm sure we could," laughed Raieya. "What about this blanket?"

"Wash it?"

"We can try, although I bet it's stained."

"Maybe they have another one they can give us," said Gwaine.

"What if they charge us?" asked Raieya.

Gwaine shrugged. "Might charge us either way if we ruined their other one."

"True," agreed Raieya. "Why don't you go talk to the barkeep and then we'll head to the bath house."

"Why me?" Gwaine complained.

"You're the one who does the talking," she replied, handing Gwaine his breeches from the floor. "Besides it's your fault."

"That's not fair," scoffed Gwaine. "I hardly did it myself."

"No, but you distracted me," she retorted.

"Don't be so easily distracted," said Gwaine.

"Don't be so distracting," she countered.

Gwaine laughed. "You're impossible. I'll go talk to the man. I've got an idea."

He finished pulling on his shirt as Raieya threw on her shift and headed toward the door.

"What?" asked Raieya suspiciously.

Gwaine simply smirked and headed out the door.

* * *

When Gwaine returned he had a clean blanket with him.

"What did you tell him?" Raieya asked.

"Nothing," Gwaine answered. "Just that we needed an extra blanket."

"So you didn't mention the ink?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Now we have time to try to clean it."

Raieya nodded. "And if we don't get it out?"

"Then we'll just leave it behind with a little extra money," said Gwaine dismissively.

"Alright," she agreed. "Are you ready to go?"

Gwaine nodded and followed Raieya out the door.

* * *

Once they arrived at the bath house, Gwaine gave the blanket and some coins to an attendant to see if they could get out the stain. Then the attendant showed them to an open tub. They waved away any extra services, preferring to pull the curtain and enjoy a private bath. Raieya grabbed their wash cloths and soap and climbed into the tub with Gwaine. The water was steaming hot and Raieya slid down onto the bench with a sigh of content. Gwaine settled down beside her and for a moment she simply leaned back against him, enjoying the warmth.

After a few moments of relaxing she stretched her legs out to examine them. The ink splotches stood out clearly against her pale skin.

Raieya laughed. "How bad are yours?"

"About the same," said Gwaine with a laugh.

He grabbed a wash cloth and tossed it at her.

Raieya caught it, splashing him a bit.

Grinning playfully, Gwaine splashed her back.

"Hey!" protested Raieya. "We've already made one mess. We probably shouldn't make another."

"You're no fun," said Gwaine, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, I can think of other ways to have fun," said Raieya mischievously. "After I get this ink off."

She took her wash cloth and began to scrub at the spots, while Gwaine did the same.

"Is it coming off?" Raieya asked, scrubbing at a stubborn place.

"Mostly," Gwaine answered. "We might be slightly stained for a few days."

Raieya groaned.

"No one's going to see your legs but me anyway," said Gwaine.

"Not now," she replied.

"You already said you didn't see anyone near as appealing as me," he pointed out with a smirk.

"No," said Raieya. "I didn't compare anyone to you."

"Because you can't," Gwaine answered smugly.

Raieya splashed him in response.

"You are such an ass."

Gwaine laughed, splashing her back.

"Maybe," he said. "At least I'm an attractive one. You can't deny that!"

Before she could reply he grabbed her in his arms and met her lips in a passionate kiss.

She responded eagerly, tangling one hand in his hair. Her other hand slid down between them, fondling his manhood.

Gwaine groaned, nipping her lip and pulling her closer.

Raieya smiled wickedly, aligning his cock with her and slowly guiding him into her.

She moaned, kissing him again as she began to move. Gwaine gripped her waist, urging her on.

"Mm, Gwaine," she moaned softly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Gwaine grabbed her and turned them so that she was on the bench and he was on top. Raieya pulled him back down to her lips as Gwaine began to thrust vigorously into her.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying out too loudly.

The water splashed around them as Gwaine increased his speed.

Raieya held him closer to her, wrapping her legs around him as she felt herself nearing the edge.

He thrust deeper into her, meeting her lips roughly as they came together.

They continued to kiss as their breathing began to slow. After a moment Gwaine broke apart from her and eased back onto the bench beside her. He pulled Raieya into his arms, caressing her cheek.

"No mess this time?" teased Raieya, smiling up at him.

"Just some water," grinned Gwaine.

"Water dries ," laughed Raieya.

"It also cools," said Gwaine, glancing at the water in their tub.

"Unfortunately," she agreed. "Let's finish up and check on the blanket."

Gwaine nodded and they quickly finished washing before climbing out of the tub.

Once they dried off a bit, they found the attendant to ask about the blanket. The attendant insured them that the stain would be practically gone and they could get the blanket the next day.

Satisfied, Raieya and Gwaine returned to the tavern, glad that they wouldn't have to worry about a ruined blanket any more.


	5. The Bet

Raieya moved away from Gwaine, falling back onto her pillow.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she said with a sigh.

"Doing what?" asked Gwaine, rolling over toward her.

MY

"This," Raieya answered, gesturing toward their naked bodies.

"And why's that?" asked Gwaine.

"I know you haven't grown tired of me," he added with a smirk.

"Perhaps I have," countered Raieya.

Gwaine shook his head and laughed. "Not after what we just did. You're a bad liar, Rai."

Gwaine reached over and began to fondle her breasts but she grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"That's the problem," said Raieya. "Neither of us has been with anyone else since we met. This is starting to feel committed."

"You _want_ me to sleep with someone else," Gwaine replied, somewhat surprised.

"We agreed we were free to do what we pleased," she pointed out. "What better way to prove it than both of us finding other partners once in a while?"

"And if sleeping with you is what pleases me?"

"Then you better find some other ways to please yourself," Raieya replied. "I'm not yours."

"Never said you were," he smirked. "Go on and sleep with other men. They won't be able to satisfy you like I can."

"You don't know that," scoffed Raieya. "If you would give someone else a chance."

"I won't stop them," said Gwaine. "I'll be too busy with all the women who'll want to take your place."

Raieya rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be lining up."

"I am irresistible," smirked Gwaine.

"You're easy on the eyes," corrected Raieya. "Once you open your mouth they'll change their minds."

"You're jealous already," taunted Gwaine. "Wait til the next tavern. I bet I can find my way into someone else's bed before you."

"Right," Raieya scoffed. "You're on."

"Good," he replied. "I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that," she retorted, rolling over and blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

"Get some sleep," she said. "We leave in the morning."

"Night," said Gwaine.


End file.
